Does Size Matter?
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: This is a slash: male/male parings. Ringo gets insercure about his sex life with Donna, and to prove a point, Declan gives him his confidence back! Boy/Boy action inside. Please Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

Does Size Matter?

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M. For language and sex scenes

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Ringo Brown

**Summary:** Set in the 2009 Season, around 4 months after Bridget's death. Ringo and Declan chill in front of the TV, until an ad for girls and what they look for in guys, get Ringo wondering if he is big enough in the crotch department... Boy on Boy fun arises...

**Spoilers:** No.

**Notes: **Please imagine James Sorenson (the old Declan) in this fic, as I write the stories based around him

Does Size Matter?

"Hey Dec, Panic Room's up next, hurry up!" Ringo shouted to the upstairs living quarters as he grabbed the popcorn from the bench and settled on the sofa.

"Yeah, hang on!" Declan should back. Ringo settled on the sofa, making himself comfortable and waited, his hands reaching into the popcorn to eat. It was the next ad that appeared on screen that made Ringo give his up most attention.

"Are you satisfied with your boyfriend's performance in bed?" Said a sluty chick in her mid 20's, with dirty blond hair.

"Are you tired with his package, find out if it will last, text your partners name, your name and his dick size, and find out the results if your sex life will last, text to" Ringo blushed, and instantly thought of Donna and his sex life. He rubbed his bulge and he began to get hard at the warm rub.

"I'm big, I think?" Ringo muttered to himself, while again rubbing his cock through his jeans. Ringo suddenly moved his hand away as Declan came back downstairs.

"Love, blocked night in, no parents, no chicks just us mates, some playstation, a little horror fics, maybe some porn!" Declan said sniggering and hitting, Ringo on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Ringo only replied, still having the ad replaying in his mind.

"You ok dude?" Declan asked, reaching forward and grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

"No, um, not to sound to weird, but do you think size matters?" Declan looked back blankly.

"Size?" he asked his best mate. Ringo sighed at Declan's lack of ability to put two and two together.

"You know" he said, as he turned to face Dec, and grasping onto his hard member.

"Oh, dude your hard?" Declan exclaimed, looking at Ringo' crotch.

"Yeah, I figured that Dec, no, do you think our sizes matter, you know to girls?" Ringo said, the ad had clearly knocked his self confidence into the toilet.

"I don't know, It really shouldn't matter" Declan said confused. Ringo nodded this off, only more worried.

"What' brought this on anyway, you and Donna are fine aren't you?" Declan continued.

"Yeah, were ok, it's just, this ad, it asked if your boyfriend is well, big, and satisfying" Ringo said trailing off. Declan only looked on, and began to burst out in laughing fits.

"Fuck you!" Ringo sneered, turning to face the TV, the move was already 5 minutes into the opening.

"Dude, I'm only playing, don't listen to the ad, you and Donna are fine, and besides, from what I can tell, your big" Declan said, trying to give his mate his masculinity back. Ringo turned to face him, a little shocked at his words.

"Yeah, I guess, well at least I'm bigger than you!" Ringo said smirking and turning back round to face the TV. Declan looked up.

"What, no, I'm huge, way bigger than your little nugget" Declan declared.

"Well that time in the change rooms you weren't so big!" Ringo laughed turning back round to face an outraged Dec.

"When?"

"During the swimming tryouts, your tiny due, well compared to me anyhow" Dec got angry and grabbed the nearest cushion, and threw it at Ringo, who ducked and laughed.

"Ringo that was 2 years ago, we've all grown" Declan roared in embarrassment.

"Prove it" Ringo said still laughing.

"Fine" Declan said quietly, he got up and undid his pants, and was about to pull his jocks down, when Ringo stopped laughing.

"Wow, dude, I'm kidding, it was only a joke" But too late, Declan pulled his briefs all the way down. His cock was 5 inches flaccid, but Declan was ready to prove he was a truly big boy, and the Ramsay Street hunk.

"No way brownie, I'm gonna prove my point, and show you!' Declan declared, grasping his cock and beginning to jerk it off, in front of his best mate, who was only too happy to watch.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Does Size Matter?

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M. For language and sex scenes

**Characters: **Declan Napier/Ringo Brown

**Summary:** Set in the 2009 Season, around 4 months after Bridget's death. Ringo and Declan chill in front of the TV, until an ad for girls and what they look for in guys, get Ringo wondering if he is big enough in the crotch department... Boy on Boy fun arises...

**Spoilers:** No.

**Notes: **Please imagine James Sorenson (the old Declan) in this fic, as I write the stories based around him

Does Size Matter?

Chapter Two:

"_Ringo that was 2 years ago, we've all grown" Declan roared in embarrassment. _

"_Prove it" Ringo said still laughing._

"_Fine" Declan said quietly, he got up and undid his pants, and was about to pull his jocks down, when Ringo stopped laughing._

"_Wow, dude, I'm kidding, it was only a joke" But too late, Declan pulled his briefs all the way down. His cock was 5 inches flaccid, but Declan was ready to prove he was a truly big boy, and the Ramsay Street hunk._

"_No way brownie, I'm gonna prove my point, and show you!' Declan declared, grasping his cock and beginning to jerk it off, in front of his best mate, who was only too happy to watch._

Declan moaned out as he jerked himself off. His flaccid 5 inches was growing steadily faster. He moaned again and again, Ringo watched as he himself was getting turned on by his best mate, jerking off in front of him. Ringo looked on at his best mate, seeing Dec getting horny of off his best bud, he looked as his black pubes that surrounded the base.

"Yeah" Declan sighed as he was getting larger and larger. Ringo felt his heart race in anticipation, he grabbed his bulge in his pants, trying to give himself some release.

"Take it out Brown!" Declan moaned as he was breaching 7 inches in length. Ringo moaned and quickly undid his belt and pulled down his jeans, and grasping his bulge.

"Show me Ringo, show me how "big" you are!" Declan said putting sarcasm in the word big.

"Don't worry, I will!" Ringo grunted, pulling his jocks down and grabbing his strong hard erection. Declan moaned when he saw Ringo' beast slap against his abs. Both teens jerked there cocks, there pre cum spilling out of the heads. Declan moaned, he jerked of watching Ringo, pumping his cock.

"Ok" I'm at my peak you?" Declan grunted, his cock standing proud at 8 inches. Ringo looked over, he stood and walked to Dec, he looked at his cock, then back to his own.

"Nah, I'm defiantly longer" Ringo grinned, still pumping his erection. Declan glared, he got up and stood next to Ringo, and suddenly Ringo was taken of guard as Declan suddenly grabbed his cock around the base. Ringo pubes tickled his hands.

"Wow, what are you doing man?" Ringo moaned a little as Declan' warm hand rubbed the skin.

"Well I'm defiantly thicker!" Declan laughed, but his hand still clung to Ringo' member.

"Get me off!" Ringo suddenly said to Declan, looking his best mate in the eye. Their eyes connected for a moment. Nothing was said, only the stillness of the air was felt around them, that was until Ringo felt Declan' hand begin to pump him.

"Oh god" Ringo moaned as Declan began to stroke his friend harder and faster.

"Yeah, you like that?" Declan moaned with Ringo, pumping the hard member, letting the pre cum drip out.

"God, Dec I'm cuming!" Ringo panted, thrusting his hips forward and meeting Declan' movements.

"Not yet you're not!" Declan declared, he quickly pulled Ringo up and pulled his shirt off, reviling Ringo' hairy chest, and fat pink nipples. Ringo immediately hissed as Declan grasped both nipples and pinched them, he noticed Ringo' sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself. Letting go Declan pushed Ringo over the couch ,and got on his knees.

"Oh my, are you going to-" but Ringo' question was quickly answered for him. Declan, slapped both his ass cheeks before spreading them wide, revealing the hairy hole of his best bud.

"You need to shave Ringo!" Declan said, looking at the hairy hole, while sucking on his finger to lube it up as much as possible.

"Well it's hard to reach down there, and besides, no one see it except you now!" Ringo said in defence. Declan smiled as he slowly put the wet finger into Ringo' ass.

"Fuck!" Ringo groaned as Declan breeched his entrance, h is finger slowly massaging the muscle, trying to get it to relax, so he could get it in at least an inch or so.

"You're so tight!" Declan pouted as he finally managed to get in all the way.

"Of course I'm tight!" Ringo panted back, as Declan slowly pulled his finger out, and then back in.

"Haven't you ever finger fucked you're self?" Declan question his best mate.

"No!" Ringo said back, before letting out a load grunt as Declan added a second finger.

"Relax Ringo, trust me" Declan smiled as he began to scissor Ringo' ass.

"Fuck me!" Ringo pleaded as Declan suddenly hit his Ringo' prostate.

"I will, just let me prep you!" Declan smiled as he slapped Ringo' leg. After wave of pleasure Ringo finally began to get used to the sensation of having not 2 but 3 fingers in his ass. He cried out though when Declan pulled them away.

"Here you're gonna lube me up!" Declan said, quickly pulling Ringo around, and forcing him on his knees. Shocked and a little anxious about this new sensation, Ringo lent down and for the first time ever, grabbed another guys cock, other than his own.

"Skip the jerking and get sucking!" Declan roared as he forced Ringo' mouth onto his hot hard member. Ringo gagged initially but soon got used to the sensation of a cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

"Mmm!" Declan moaned, he closed his eyes and began to thrust into Ringo' mouth. Ringo pulled back for air.

"You seem to be enjoying this!" Ringo asked him.

"Well you're not the best sucker, so that's why I'm fingering myself. Ringo felt a little hurt, he moved a little and noticed Declan was indeed fingering himself. Ringo went back down on his best bud, his slid the cock all the way in, the mushroom head of Declan reached the back of his throat.

"Ok!" Declan grunted pulling back. Ringo pulled back and licked his lips, he could taste Declan on his lips.

"I'll cum If you continue!" Declan smiled. Ringo nodded, quickly jerking his and Declan' cock, before getting up and resuming his previous position on the couch.

"You ready?" Declan asked as he pulled a condom over his aching member.

"Just fuck me already!" Ringo moaned.

* * *

The movie played on, completely forgotten. The only sounds that could be heard was the slapping off skin. Declan had already had his way with Ringo, less than 20 minutes ago. Now it was Ringo' turn. He pushed hard and fast into Declan, who screamed when his prostate was hit.

"Fuck me Ringo!" Declan grunted one last time before Ringo finally gave in, and thrusted so hard that Declan actually screamed in pain, and their orgasms finally taking over. Declan' cum coated his hairy chest, and flew over to Ringo. Ringo himself panted, pulling the condom off, his cum leaking out of his head.

"So how did you like that?" Ringo asked smiling, as he pulled a panting Declan into his grasp. They stayed like that for several minuted before Declan replied.

"I think you and I have a new type of friendship!" Declan said smiling before kissing the other teen for the first time. Now when Ringo saw the add for size of your partners dick, he was very grateful for it.

FINISH!


End file.
